Harry Potter and The Forgotten
by briannasassone1
Summary: Harry and his friends were heroes that once lived but now things have changed when the new minister of magic leader started to restrict people's access to knowledge and history, and feed them lies. As years passed people started to believe Harry Potter th


Harry Potter was the boy who lived; he saved Ginny from the chamber and killed Voldemort. Harry and his friends were heroes that once lived but things have changed. Since Harry and all of his friends passing, the world forgot about the boy who lived. Years after the last of Dumbledore's army died a new minister of magic leader started to restrict people's access to knowledge and history, and feed them lies. As years passed people started to believe Harry Potter the Boy who lived as a myth. But all that is about to change when years later the great-great-great granddaughter of Hermione discovers that everything she knew was a lie.

Chapter One: The Burrow

As the sun rose through the window waking up thirteen-year-old Emma Connor, with her bushy brown hair like her great-great-great grandmother Hermione and her deep brown eyes, rubbing her eyes she looked up at her poster of her favorite Quidditch team. She heard her Mum call that breakfast was ready so she climbed out of bed, put her jumper on and headed down to the first floor of the Burrow. The Burrow was the home of her great-great-great- grandfather Ron Weasley and his family; the home was given to her mother after her great grandmother Rose who had passed away years before she was born. As she made her way down the stairs she could hear her two younger brothers arguing and her mother yelling at them. When Emma stepped in the kitchen she stopped and looked at the Weasley clock that was frozen in time for years and years. When she was little she once ask her great grandmother Jane why the hands of the clock where hollow and the hands were not moving. She was told by her mother Rose that the hands stopped moving when her Aunt Ginny who was the youngest of the Weasleys died and since that day the clock never moved again. Emma was taken out of the memory when her mother called her name and told her to sit down. Emma obeyed sitting down next to her older sister Alyssa. "When will I go to Hogwarts!" yelled Henry. Alyssa replied with a smile a "In two years you will go to Hogwarts". Her mother told all them to start eating, after five minute the owl Hewing came to deliver their mail. Its our Hogwarts letter shouted Arthur. Mom passed all of our Hogwarts letters; Alyssa who was in her 5th year was excited for OWLS because she has been studying all summer. "Do have your hogsmeade permission slip?" asked Alyssa. Emma nodded her head and handing her paper to her mother for her to sign. It was Arthur first year of Hogwarts and could not wait to go to Diagon Alley to get his things. As Arthur was talking about the pet he will get Emma's dad arrived from grabbing a few things at his office. "I see you all got your Hogwarts letters" Dad said to all of us as he sat down. Dad, do you think I will be in Gryffindor? Arthur asked. Of course you will Arthur, you are a descendent of the Weasleys of course you will go into Gryffindor her mother replied while looking at the clock. The Weasleys and Potters name are still strong but no one remembers or talks about happened all those years ago. My grandparents, my parents and us grew up believing that Harry Potter the hero was a myth.

Chapter two: Hogwarts Express

A few days after getting our things from Diagon Alley, we all headed to platform 9 ¾. "All right Alyssa you go first my dear" Mum said. Alyssa ran right through the wall "Wicked" shouted Henry like he never seen it before. After Alyssa I ran into the wall to the other side. Then Mum, Dad, Henry and Arthur came though. Platform 9 ¾ had not changed since Harry and his friends came through, it was the same place where parents came to say goodbye to their children who were heading off to Hogwarts for the first or last time. As I entered the train I bumped into Richard Potter who is a descendant of Albus Potter, and who was in Slytherin we both smiled and waved to each other as we passed looking for our friends. Albus Potter, the troublemaker everyone called him. He caused a huge ordeal when him and Scorpius Malfoy decided to change the hands of time by saving Cedric Diggory and changed the history but it all work out in the end when Harry and Ron changed the clock back to make everything right. Anyways **,** Albus Potter married a red head from Gryffindor, so all of the descendant of Albus are divided into Gryffindor or Slytherin but most of the Potters are in Gryffindor but there is at least one in Potter form Albus line who is in Slytherin. As I kept walking I could see my cousin Gabby Weasley talking to her friends, when she looked up she waved at me as I was walking. I walked to the train cabin I was greeted by two of my best friends Heather Hazelwood and Amber Spellman. I smiled, we all started talked about our first trip to Hogmade, after a few minutes the train cabin opened once again revealing a small red head in her second year Megan Potter who was a descendants of James Potter the first of Ginny and Harry Potter. Megan smiled at Emma asking, "May I sit with you? "Of course "! Emma said as the cabin opened once again revealing her sister Alyssa. Alyssa said, "All right Arthurs on the train we will be moving in a little" as she waved to Megan. The train begun moving, and the trolley came around but this time it was a different witch not the one that was there when Ginny, Harry, Luna, Ron, Hermione and Neville rode the train. The train came to a stop reveling a huge castle. The castle where all of Dumbledore's Army once fought and some lost their lives. But something was different, there was no more Harry or Ron or Hermione or Dumbledore's Army to keep the story alive or so they thought.

Chapter Three: Hogwarts

After the train came to a stop, Emma, Megan, Amber and Heather came off the train. There was a large giant named Ruby that was saying 'first years over here, first years'. Emma looked for her brother Arthur, went over to him saying "good luck." She walked over to her friends where they rode a wagon to Hogwarts. Hogwarts was the same as it was once before was but scars and memories lived in Hogwarts that the students had long forgotten. The battle of Hogwarts, the final killing of Voldemort was forgotten. After the battle it took the whole summer to rebuild but the scars that were left behind by the people that once fought and lived in that dark times will be forever gone. The Great Hall doors opened up to reveling four tables one for Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff, The great hall that was once filled with rubble was now is the great Hall where students ate. There was something different about the Great Hall, there was a strange mist in the air, and no one knew what it was. Emma walked to her to the Gryffindor table and waved to Amber who was in Ravenclaw. Emma looked around she could see the Weasley's, and some Potters at the table. She looked over at the Slytherin table to see Richard talking to his friends. When Richard caught her eyes he smiled and waved. After waving back at Richard she looked at the teacher staff, Professor Donald, and Professor Gallagher and other teachers were at the table. Lastly she saw the headmaster who was looking around at all the students and the tables make sure no nonsense was taking place. She turned to talk to Heather and her other friends. The doors opened once again and tall older women led a bunch of first years to the old sorting hat that once sorted Harry, and his friends. Emma watched, as several first year students were being sorted into each of the four houses. When it was Arthur's turn, he was very nervous, "I don't know why he is nervous because all the Weasley are in Gryffindor" Gabby said, making Emma laugh. When hat called for Arthur to be Gryffindor everyone cheered, Emma was the only one that noticed that the hat something like you remind me so much of Ron Weasley. After announcements everyone headed to their towers, Emma was talking to her friends when she realized a figure with a black hooded robe standing near the entrance and she walked out of the entrance very quickly. Emma was told by other students that there was a figure always lurking around Hogwarts, especially on May 2nd, which was the day of the battle everyone said it was a ghost but Emma didn't think so. Emma went to the third year dorm she feel asleep fast excited about the beginning of classes.

Chapter Four: Hogmade

Frist week of Classes were successful, her favorite class was Transfigurations but her least favorite class was History of Magic because felt like something was missing and she was right. This weekend was the first trip to Hogmade, she was excited to go with her friends and Alyssa told her where to go. The first stop she went to was HoneyDuckes, which was Emma's favorite after a few shops they stopped at the Three broomsticks inn where they ordered butterbeers and the owner Jason Malfoy was very nice since he was a descendant of Draco Malfoy and was in Slytherin. Jason never got married or had a kid so the Malfoy line had ended with Jason but no one knew he was hiding a secret within the walls of three broomsticks, maybe that's why he never got married. After the butterbeers all the Hogwarts Students had to go back to the Hogwarts grounds. As Emma and her friends were heading out of the three broomsticks back to Hogwarts, she felt like someone was watching her. Emma looked around, and she felt like she need to look up and through window she sees a women's face, with black hair, she looked about in her early or late 50s and she was wearing black robe the same one she saw in beginning of the week. When the women made eye connect with her, the women suddenly disappeared, when her friend Amber realized that Emma was far behind her she want back to her friend who was looking up at the window, "What are you looking at?" asks Amber. When Emma saw her friend she said I thought I was someone through the window, Amber give her a confusing look Emma there is no there. Emma nodded, saying maybe I just thought I saw someone as her and Amber walk back towards Hogwarts. As Emma and Amber were waking back, the women appeared again looking at Emma, The women knew who Emma was because she look exactly like Hermione Granger.

Chapter 5-History of Magic and Detention

No one dared to speak the name of Harry Potter especially in the History of Magic class but Professor Donald was different. It was like Professor Donald believed that Harry Potter was not a Myth but I saw something in her that she knew that the boy who lived and all of his friends were very much real. Professor Gallagher told every single student that Harry Potter and His friends were very much a myth and Harry was nothing but a fraud that wanted to be famous, every time Richard Potter heard this he would get really mad and mutters things under his breath I could never tell what he said. A few weeks into the school year, I finally raised my hand and asked about Harry Potter and the rise and fall of Voldemort during Harry 's time. When I asked, everyone in the class gasped and Professor Gallagher looked at me with her angry eyes. Professor Gallagher looked at me, and said in a very harsh voice Harry Potter the boy lived is nothing but a lie and he is a fraud that wanted to be famous along with his little friends. You can see Professor Donald later in detention where you can talk about Harry Potter since you believe in that fraud. Heather asks how do you know Harry Potter is myth and fraud? Miss Hazelwood you can join miss. Connor in detention with Professor Donald yelled Professor Gallagher in a harsh tone. Anyone else what to speak the name of this fraud she yelled. I look around the room and realized that one dared to breathe another word of Harry Potter. This was the first time I realized that there were mixed feelings, when it came to Harry Potter and his friends. Some people believed in Harry Potter, other didn't but some other people were not sure if the boy who lived, the boy who killed Voldemort in the Final battle was true.

I know Professor Donald felt very sure that Harry Potter was real, she loved telling stories but she would always tell them to the people who ask and she always lowered her voice when she talked about him. I have always wondered how she knew all those stories if the all the books about Harry Potter and his friends were in the forbidden section of the library. Little did I know she had been hiding a secret from all of the students. As 6:00 PM rolled around Heather and I headed towards Professor Donald's office, after class we didn't talk about happened we just walked in silence. I wanted to say thanks for standing up for me but I didn't have the courage to say it. Heather is a muggleborn and she knows what muggleborns went through when Voldemort was here and how Harry saved them. As we stepped into Professor Donald's office, we both sat in the front row waiting for her. After a few seconds Heather finally spoke up, "Emma do you believe that Harry Potter is a fraud"? Heather asked. No I don't but something tells me that Harry Potter and his friends help saved the wizarding world from a dark wizard I replied with out looking up at her. Then she asks do you think rest of the Potters and Weasley believe?" I don't know I replied I am afraid to admit that there are days where I am not sure. After this we went quiet then Professor Donald came in "oh I have been expecting you". So what did you get detention for?" she asks. Well… We spoke the name Harry Potter Heather told her. I look up at the Professor; I saw something in her eyes that I have never seen. She looks like someone just told her that the dark wizard was coming back. She went to her desk saying nothing. I finally spoke up asking her if she believed Harry Potter was really, she bowed her head and replied yes but sadly some people don't. We just sat in silent the rest of Detention; I know there was something about the boy lived. I can tell that Professor Donald is hiding something, the truth about the boy who lived.

Chapter 6- The Woman in the Window

After Detention I laid in bed thinking about the women in the window. Who was that women and where did she come from? Does Professor Donald know something that no knows one else knows? I decided in the morning that I will ask her; she knows something I said out loud. After class, I ask Professor Donald "Professor there was this women in the three broomsticks inn, I was wondering if you know anyone that lived up there"? Professor Donald looked at me with that look in her eyes; " of Course not dear no one has lived up in those rooms in years"! I walked back to the great Hall and sat down with my friends. "She's lying!," Emma said out loud, with Heather looking at her and asked "Who's lying and about what"? I turned to her and told her everything from the time I saw the hooded figure at the entrance and to the women I saw at in the window at the inn. "How do you know she lying"? Heather asked, it was something in her eyes, remember that face she gave us after we told her why we got Detention? Emma said while Heather nodded, "You think she knows who lives up there?" Yes, and I believe that whoever is up there knows about Harry Potter". As Emma was saying this Jacob Goldsmith who is descendant of Lily Potter sat down, and said "That's not possible because no one from Harry's time is alive". "There something I have to show you" said Amber coming up behind them. We all looked at her and followed her to the 7th floor. As we walked Amber was telling us about something she found in the library that was very strange. "Emma remember that person you telling me about the person that you saw", Amber said while Emma nodded. Well I think I know who that person is, we all stopped at a black spot in the wall, this room was once the Room of Requirement while Harry was at school." If this was a room why is there a black spot" Jacob said. Because this room does not exist any more, I heard a rumor that it was burned down by a student that was In Slytherin Amber said. We all stood there in silent for a moment, Then Heather spoke up, so what does this have to do with that women?" "Well I thought you might find this quite interesting Amber said while pulling out a picture of a group of people". Handing the photo to Emma, we all gasped at the people in the photo. This was once called Dumbledore's Army, Amber said looking like she just won the Quidditch World Cup. In the picture stood Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, four of the Weasleys, Harry Potter, and many more. Emma does any one look familiar, as Emma scanned the photo she saw the women that she saw from the window, but this time the girl look younger maybe in her third or fourth year. Then Heather spoke up, pointing at the picture of Neville, this might Samuel Longbottom's great-great-great grandfather. "We all looked at each like we have all seen a ghost, well what are we waiting for lets go find Sam" Jacob said, As the three of them walked away a women in a black hooded robe appeared, she put a hand on the black spot and said this might be my chance to return to everyone. As Emma, Heather, Jacob and Amber walked back into the great Hall they scanned the Gryffindor table until they found a black headed boy who was in his fourth year "that is Sam" Jacob said pointing at the boy sitting alone. They all walked up to him, "Hello Sam" Jacob said and Sam looked up and said Hi. Sam you know my cousin Emma and her two friends Amber and Heather. Sam nodded, "what can I do for you?" he ask. "Well we would like to know what you know about you great-great-great grandfather Neville" ask Amber. Sam thought for a second, "I don't know much but he was a Professor here at Hogwarts and him and his wife lived and owned Leaky Cauldron". He said. We all looked at each other when Emma said, "Is there anything else you know" Sam thought for another second then said, "there is a rumor that he and his wife were in an army and fought or something like that". They all looked at each other and Amber handed Sam the photo, "holy cricket!" Sam said very loudly looking at the photo, as Emma said "shh" "What is this?" he said looking at the photo. As Richard walked over, Jacob said "Wait you don't know what that photo is?" Hey that Albus Potter, They all looked at Richard, When Emma said all right all of you fellow me so we don't cause a scene with the teachers. All of them followed Emma up to the Gryffindor tower and they all sat down, first off "what do know about Dumbledore's Army?" Emma asked Amber. "Well I do know there was a Dumbledore's Army before Harry then I don't know maybe his fifth year he restarted Dumbledore's Army with his friends that's all I know". Then Jacob sat up and said, "Then that is what the picture is, Its Dumbledore's Army". Sam handed the picture to Amber and Emma asked, "Who do you recognize in that photo?" Emma asks. Amber looked at the picture then said Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny Weasley, then Amber shook her head and said, "No one else I recognize". "All right then" Emma said then she turned to Richard who was looking at the photo over Amber's shoulder, "Richard why did you say that was Albus Potter". Richard look at Emma and realizing that everyone in the room was looking at him "I made a mistake Harry Potter is Albus Potter's father and he look just like him". Amber handed the photo back to Emma and she looked at the woman. It's not possible everyone in this photo is dead she said in her head.

Chapter 7- Dumbledore's Army

Later that night looking up at the celling, Emma was thinking is it possible that someone from Dumbledore's Army is still alive? No, it's not possible because it's been years. The girl in that picture must have been in her third or fourth year so she has to be dead right? There has to be an explanation about everything but if this woman was alive why did she let Harry Potter become a myth? Does Professor Donald know about this woman and who else knows about her? Emma fell asleep with those thoughts in her head. She walked down to the Great Hall and she was grateful that she had free period today so she can go to Professor Donald. As she made way to the table she could see Heather, Sam, Jacob, all Sitting together looking at the photo. As Emma approached she said "Better be careful before a teacher sees you". They all looked up at her and smiled, "What are you thinking Emma" Jacob asked. " I don't know honestly, it's not possible for someone to be alive right"? Emma asked as Gabby was setting down. "What's not possible?" she asked they all looked at her and showed her the picture at first Gabby just stared at the picture and said, "What is this?" They explained the photo to her and who was who. "I will ask again is it possible for someone to be alive when all of those other people are dead". Well there is an anti-aging potion Amber said from behind, and they all looked at her. "Yes, but anti-aging potion makes you older and its does not last long. Heather said. "Well there is actually another anti-aging Potion but this potion is not recommended to anyone said Richard as he was coming up behind Amber scaring her. "Sorry" Richard half laughing at Amber's reaction to him. "Why" asked Sam, as Richard and Amber sat down. "Because this aging potion makes you stay the age you are forever, the reason no one recommends it is because once all the people that you love are gone you can become really depressed and go into hiding" explained Richard" and How do know this" Amber said, Its in the potion banned book that I was reading last night after we all left the tower. As Richard was explaining this book Emma thought it possible that this woman took that potion and now is stuck here and looking for a way out? Emma looked at Richard "Is there a way to reverse the potion? "Yes, but it depends how long ago you took it and the ingredients to reverse the potion are not here, but it has to be somewhere". "What happens if the person took the potion years and years ago?" Gabby asked Richard took a deep breath and said they will die. After this they all just ate in silence and Richard and Amber went to their tables. During free period Heather and I decided to go to Professor Donald's office because we know she didn't have any classes during this time. As Heather and I stepped in to her office, she looked up and saw us, "oh what a wonderful surprise, what can I do for you ladies?" she asked. We both look at each other and Heather asked "What do you know about Dumbledore's Army in Harry's fifth year?" She looked at us and finally told us about Umbridge, the rise of Voldemort and how Harry restarted Dumbledore's Army. After she told us, I took out the picture and pointed to the girl with black hair. Professor Donald looked at the picture for a while and handed it back saying, "I have no idea who that girl is" with that look have seen before. As Heather and I were leaving, Heather whispered to me saying, "I know she knows more then she is telling us". Emma nodded as they walked out. When we left the room heading back to the tower, I told Heather I know someone else we can talk to and I believe she lives there.

Chapter 8- Back to the Three Broomsticks Inn

As Emma, Heather, and Richard headed to back to Hogmade, we talked about how we will approach Jason Malfoy. Everyone knew about the Malfoy's past so no one would expect him to be hiding something. After the three of us went to a few shops we went into the Three Broomsticks Inn and got butterbeers. After we all had our drinks, we asked if we could to talk to Malfoy. As we waited for Malfoy to come Emma told Richard that she thinks he should be the one to show the photo, and Richard nodded in agreement. A tall blonde man approached us and he had a look of concern on his face. "May I help you"? Yes, Richard said clearing his throat, I was just wondering if you know anything about "The boy who lived?" Malfoy was taken back a little and said with the same Professor Donald look, as "I am sorry I don't know anything about that boy". "Oh all right, I was wondering If you can rent a room out for a family member?" in reply he said, "I am sorry, I can't do that". " Ok then, is I was wondering if you could recognize anyone in this photo". Malfoy looked and the photo and shook his head, then Richard pointed to the black-headed girl and Malfoy had the face as Professor Donald did when Emma showed her the picture of the girl. After he looked at the photo his cleared his throat, "I am sorry to say this but I don't know who that girl is". After they left to go back to Hogwarts and to the great hall, Emma, Richard and Heather sat down with Sam, Gabby and Jacob "He is lying and Professor Donald is also lying!" shouted Emma. "How do you know"? Asked Sam "Because he gave us the same face and response as Professor Donald did" Heather said. "Someone one is up there and they know who it is," Richard said. As they sat, Amber came rushing over to the table very excitedly, "Guess what I found!" Amber said carrying a big book. "What did you find?" said Emma. I found a timeline of families from Dumbledore's Army and you will never guess who descendant of Professor Donald is" Amber said "Who" asked Heather waiting for the Answer. The descendant of Professor Donald is Parvati Patil and Guess what Parvati Patil was in"? "Let me guess she was in Dumbledore's Army?" Sam said. Amber nodded her head and with a deep breath she said "She was in the battle of Hogwarts with her twin sister" We all stop and stared at her, we were all quiet for a moment while we let it sink in. "The battle of Hogwarts, so it's true then" Richard finally said, "Yes, the battle is true" Amber replied. "What is the battle of Hogwarts? "Gabby asked tonight in the Gryffindor common room I can tell you. We all nodded changing the subject, "wait, if there is a descendant Wealsey, Potters, Longbottom there might be a descendant of Lovegood" Heather said pointing at each of us. "Who did Luna marry?" asks Emma, Amber look "she married someone with the last name Scamander and I know who it is, follow me," Amber said. We all followed Amber to the Ravenclaw Tower, and as we approached the common room, we could see a blond haired boy reading by the sofa. "Hello Isaiah, I want you to meet some people" Amber said with that the blonde boy looked up and smiled. We all introduce our selves to Isaiah and he asked what we needed. I was wondering if you could meet us at common room in Gryffindor, the boy nodded like he knew. That night before the meeting Emma thought about something that she heard another students saying about the battle of Hogwarts. So its true then the battle of Hogwarts restarts its self every year on May 2nd, but why and how?

Chapter 9-The Battle of Hogwarts

As the seven of us sat in the Gryffindor Common room after dinner, Amber explained The Battle of Hogwarts and how Harry, Ron and Hermione just came back to destroy a horcrux that was hidden within the walls of the castle but instead a battle broke out in between Harry, his friends, and the teachers and Voldemort and his followers. As Amber was telling us about the battle we all had tears in our eyes. Then Heather finally said "I heard a rumor that on May 2nd the battle relives its self and every morning Hogwarts is rebuild like nothing happened". "Yes, I heard that too and I also heard that we all go into a really deep sleep, the all the tower doors are locked until morning but no knows why the doors get locked or how we all fall in a deep sleep." replied Richard. Just then a 7th year girl named Ashley came in and I stop Ashley saying, "so its true then is it". She looked at Emma and the rest of the group saying, "What is true"?" "That every year on May 2nd the Battle of Hogwarts relives its self?" said Emma and she looked around at the group and she knew that they didn't know what she was talking about. Ashley took at deep breath, while sitting on the chair, saying, "Yes, every year the battle relives its self and by dawn the castle is rebuilt like nothing happened" Ashley said. "How do you know the battle relives its self every year on that day and why is that we never hear anything" asked Amber. We all looked at Ashley and she began to tell us a story that we would never have imagined. Everyone knows what the Battle of Hogwarts was but no one knows what happened that night or the ghosts of the past come back.

Chapter 10- The Night Before Dawn

At first Ashley looked around the room and finally said those wall have scars you know, invisible ones we cant see or understand. After Harry and his friends won the battle, there was no more darkness or anything to be afraid. Harry and his friends did feel sadness though because of the lives that were lost. Years later after Harry, and his friends, and family were gone strange things started to happen. "Like what?" said Sam, Ashley glared at him and said "Please be quiet so I can tell you the story" Sam fell silent. People kept saying they could hear things like screaming, walls being blown apart, people calling other people's names, people running. Then when morning, everything just was silent and the castle felt sad but the nothing was in rubble it was like the castle fixed its self. One night almost 10 years ago a little girl named Dawn who was in her second year was find Dead with cuts and bruises like something fell on her but the weird thing is that everything was the same as way as it is always. It was not until Professor Donald had said that the battle comes to life so since then we all go to bed really early. One night before everyone fell in to the deep asleep, people realized that the doors were locked and we didn't hear anything. I think someone puts a spell on us because one day someone says a women Lurking around Hogwarts right before the battle actually started. "How do you know all of this "Amber asked? Then Ashley said because One night when I was in detention with Professor Donald and she told me when she was to the detention, which was on May 2nd and I am the one that saw that woman larking around Hogwarts that night. Then as Ashley left and all looked at each other shocked, and confused then Isaiah finally said "So someone has to lock all the rooms and put a spell on us when we go to sleep". And we all nodded, so someone is still alive. After our field trip this weekend, we all planned on sneaking back to the Three Broomsticks and seeing the person lives there and who that person is. I remember someone saying that the woman, who is always lurking around Hogwarts, goes to the memorial when all of us students go to Hogmades.

Chapter 11 – The Hidden Room

When the day of the field trip arrived we all meet at one of the shops, and planned on how we were going to sneak Past Malfoy and the others. When the inn was quiet, Richard, Heather, Gabby and I walked up stairs while Sam, Isaiah and Amber were the looked out and they would follow once we found the room. We walk passed each room but there was one room that said welcome and we knew we found it. We unlocked the room with a spell, All seven of us walked in. We could see a sofa, chair and a little kitchen and a bedroom. "There was nothing that to tell us if someone from the Army lives here" Emma said as she turned to Heather looking out at the window. "Heather, what is it?" Emma asked, " Look at the view." Heather replied. Emma, Richard walked towards Heather and gasped when they saw the view of Hogwarts, the lake and the Hogwarts cemetery. "She can see everything from here" Emma said looking down where she knows she first saw her." "Is this were it was Emma, where you saw her?" Richard asked, and Emma nodded. "Hey guys look over here" Amber yelled. They all turned around to see Amber; Sam at each side of a bookshelf and behind the bookshelf was a door. We all walk over to door and pushed it. In the room that seemed rather small and long was dark. Richard and Gabby found the light and when they turned it on we all gasped at what was on the walls and shelves. "Impossible!" Sam said. We all looked around staying close to each other. We can see old articles titles like "The boy who lived saves the Wizarding world" "Harry Potter Kills Voldemort" and many more articles. Then all of a sudden Isaiah said, "All of you better come over here and look at this". We all rushed over to Isaiah side, and gasped when we saw "The boy who lives dies", "The last of the Golden Trio dies" and the last article we saw was "The last of Dumbledore's Army dies" and then that's when we saw it in a small glass box a coin the logo D.A Dumbledore's army, the coin look like it was burning. "No way" Amber finally said, "so its true someone from Dumbledore's Army is still alive". "Yes its true," said a voice. We all turned around to see a tall woman with long black hair in her late 50s standing there, at first we were scared. "Why don't we all have some tea?" she said. We all walked back into the living room and there was something in the room I didn't notice before was a tall china cabinet with small crystal bottles and a blow of what look like water. We all didn't speak at first; we just looked at there person before us. Is this her, the girl in the picture? The first to speak up was Heather "How-How is this possible?" Heather asked. Let me introduce my self my name is Brittany Syler and I used to be a Hogwarts student apart of Dumbledore's Army and I fought in the battle. We all just looked at her. Little did we all know all of us were about find out the truth?

Chapter 12- The Meeting

Brittany started to tell us everything, starting from when Ginny, Luna and Neville restarted the Army at Hogwarts and everything was horrible people didn't return. Also she talked about when Harry, Ron and Hermione came back and the war started. She was in her fifth year when she fought in the war, and the youngest was in his 2nd year. Then years later as everyone began to pass away, and Hermione was the last of the golden Trio to die. Before she got sick, there Prophecy she heard that said, " A time will come when Harry Potter will be forgotten". When Hermione heard this she got scared and she didn't want people forget Harry and everything he did so I volunteered to live and I would keep the story alive but that I regret. "Why, you can't reverse the potion?" Amber finally asked. I leaned over and said because Hermione died, a few months later. When the last of Dumbledore's Army died I became very depressed and I went into to hiding. Then the new minister of magic leader came and started tell people lies about Harry. At this point I could see Richard getting very mad. There was nothing I could do. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOTHING YOU COULD DO!" yelled Richard, Brittany was taken back. I stood up saying Richard please "no Emma she stayed here and let Harry 's stories die and made everyone believe that the new leader was right. Richard stormed out and I looked back at Brittany. Finally she said, "I was scared, I didn't know what to do, everyone from Harry's life was gone and all of Dumbledore's Army was gone". I feel bad for what I did I truly am, I let Hermione down. I shook my head its not your fault, she look up at me is he Albus Great-Great grandson, I nodded my head and all she did was say "oh". "It's getting late, Emma we should go" Amber said. All of you come back tomorrow and bring Richard if you can.

Chapter 13-The Memories

The morning we all expect for Richard all over to Brittany's little apartment in the Three Broomsticks. We all saw Brittany looking out the window, and she look like was crying, we all realized what she was looking at. She sensed our presence in our room and said "After the battle they made a memorial for the ones that were lost, and also I go there just looking at the names, over that hill is a cemetery where people are buried that fought for there lives." She said Sitting down. We all took a seat and we all sat in silence until Heather finally spoke up " How did you come to live up in the inn". Brittany looked up and said "when I decided to go into hiding I want to be somewhere close to everyone, so I came back to Hogwarts and ask Malfoy if I can live in one of the rooms." Then Sam asked, "What house were in while you were at Hogwarts". "I was in Ravenclaw with Luna Lovegood" Brittany replied with a sad tone. "How long did Malfoy and Professor Donald know you were here?" Amber asked. "They both know for years, I meet Professor Donald when I was lurking a around Hogwarts one night." "Why do you lurk around Hogwarts?" asked Sam "Because it's the only place I can remember everything" She replied. Then Emma finally got up courage and asked what those small crystal bottles in the cabinet. Brittany look over at the cabinet and replied "oh, those are Memories of Harry, Ginny, Ron and everyone else". We all stared at her and Amber said "How did you get them?' "When the new leader came to power, she stared to put all the books away about Harry, so I decided one night with Professor Donald's help to steal the all the memories from the headmaster's office" She replied. As Brittany walked up to the cabinet she was saying " You know memories hold a key from the past, it helps you understand who you are and where you come form, helps other understand why we became the people we are". She pulled a crystal bottle that was labeled Harry Potter, "Would you like to see a memory?" She asked Emma. Emma nodded her head and walk over to her, Brittany put the memories in the bowl and Emma out her head in, the last thing she heard was "Now this wont show you all the memories. The first memory Emma recognizes the train. In this Memory Emma sees is on the Hogwarts train where a red haired boy and jet black haired boy sitting across from each other. Emma hears the red boy speak first "I'm Ron by the way! Ron Weasley." Then she hears the black haired boy say "I am Harry Potter" Emma sees Harry show Ron the scar, and talks for a while then as Ron was about to do a spell a bushy brown haired girl walks in and heard her say "has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's has lost one. She see the girl asking Ron to do the spell but it didn't turn out well, so she show him another spell, then she hears her say "You're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger. And you are…? Ron "I'm Ron Weasley" he replied. Hermione "Pleasure. You two better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon. You've dirt on your nose by the way. As the girl walks out, the Memory fades out, she is in the great hall where she sees Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville all get stored into Gryffindor. Then she sees a memory, which is months later where Harry was in the Hogwarts Hospital and Dumbledore was taking to him about Professor Quirrell, I'm afraid there are ways in which he can return. Harry do you know why Professor Quirrell couldn't bear to have you touch him? It was because of your mother. She sacrificed herself for you. And that kind of act leaves a mark. No, no this kind of mark cannot be seen. It lives in your very skin. The memory fades out and into the next memory. The next memory Harry was a little order which Emma guest Harry was in his second year. In the memory Emma was in a dark room, and she saw a red haired lying lifeless, and Emma recognized as Ginny weasley. Emma turned run and heard voldemort and Harry talking. Lord Voldemort is my past, present, and future. (writes in the air) TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE (rearranges) I AM LORD VOLDEMORT HARRY: You! You're the Heir of Slytherin. You're Voldemort. Then seconds later he see Harry running for his life from basilisk and Emma sees Harry kill the snake and with the basilisk's fang he destroys the diary and Voldemort disappears after the diary is destroyed. The memory fades out. The third memory Emma Fast Forwards 2 years later, now Emma was standing next to group of Hogwarts, where she recognized Harry, Ron and other students who look like in there fourth year. In the middle was the Goblet of Fire as the students sat down she saw Dumbledore and other teachers. As they were pulling names out of the Goblet she hears the names of Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum and Cedric Diggory, then all of a sudden she sees the Goblet pulling out another name and she hears Dumbledore say " Harry-Harry Potter!", Then she sees and hears Hermione say "Harry, for goodness sake go!" and she pushes him towards the front the memory fades out. The next memory Emma sees a cemetery and Harry and Cedric Diggory talking then all of a sudden she hears "AVADA KEDAVRA!" and Cedric Diggory falls down knowing that he is dead and she see the whole scene between Harry and Voldemort, rise again. Now she out of the cemetery, she sees Harry crying over Cedric Diggory and Dumbledore, and Fudge rushes over, then she hears Harry say "He's back! He's back! Voldemort's back! Cedric, he asked me to bring his body back. I couldn't leave him... not there!" Then the memory fades out. In this next memory Emma saw that she was in the first of meeting of the D.A.

Emma was standing the next to Hermione that she recognized the place as Hog's Head, she sees a group of other people setting looking at them. Emma finally hears Hermione says "Hi! You all know why we're here. We need a teacher. A proper teacher. One who's had real experience defending themselves against the Dark Arts.". As she hears the more of conversation, As people were start to line up to sign the parchment she could recognized some people this is how Dumbledore's Army started, half of her felt bad for Harry because people didn't believe him and hated him. As that memory faded out she laded in the Department of Mysteries, where she sees Harry laying on the floor being possessed by Voldemort and Dumbledore kneeling next to him, she could hear Dumbledore say "Harry, Is it how you are alike, its how you are not". Then Emma sees Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna walk in and Harry sees them, Emma hears Harry say, "You are the weak one, you will never know love or friendship, and I fell sorry for you". Then all of a sudden Emma felt very scared as she sees Voldemort come out of Harry and he says " you're a fool Harry Potter and you will lose everything" and as he says this Fudge and others from the ministry of magic and they all see Voldemort disappear as the memory fades out she could hear Fudge saying "He's back".

As Emma was dropped off to the next memory she could fell a sense of being scared. Emma realized she was in the headmasters office and she could see Dumbledore and Harry talking, she heard Dumbledore saying "It turns out that in reality, Slughorn told Riddle everything he wanted to know about Horcruxes, how they were objects that a person can conceal a part of his or her soul in. This explains how Voldemort was able to survive his rebounding killing curse. Dumbledore saying "That Voldemort made six Horcruxes: his diary, which you destroyed four years when you saved Ginny Weasly, the Gaunt's Ring, the locket, the cup, an object pertaining to Rowena Ravenclaw's and the snake Nagini." The memory fades out, the next memory Emma was in astronomy tower standing next to Harry, she heard Hermoime reading the note in the locket, then Harry said "I'm not coming back, Hermione. I got to finish whatever Dumbledore started. And I don't know where that'll leave me, but I'll let you and Ron know where I am... when I can. Then Emma heard Hermione "I've always admired your courage, Harry. But sometimes, you can be really thick. You don't really think you're going to be able to find all those Horcruxes by yourself, do you? You need us, Harry." The memory fades out. The last memory Emma felt more scared then she did before and wanted to safe again. This time Emma was sitting in the Room of requirement with others people from the Army some had robes while others didn't. Then she saw the portrait open up reliving Neville longbottom, she heard him saying, and "Hey you lot I brought you are surprise". Then she heard another student saying something, she could not make out the words. Then Neville stepped aside showing Harry, Ron and Hermione and everyone cheered and hugged them, Emma didn't know why but could not help but feel happy to see them again. Then Ginny came in and warned them about Snape knowing something, as the Memory was fading out she could see the battle just beginning. The next memory she was outside where she could see Harry and Voldemort battling it out and then all of sudden she sees Harry catch the wand and Voldemort dies. When Emma walked to the great Hall she could see Ron and Hermione holding hands and Harry smiling at them. Emma felt very safe and happy, but at the same time she felt sad because of the lives that were lost. The memory faded out and she returned to that room in the three broomsticks. As Emma return she was in deep breaths, all of her friends were looking at her.

Chapter 14- The Prophecy

I was not close to them as much as Luna and Neville and Ginny were Brittany said as Emma was sitting down in the chair. After the war Dumbledore's Army separated but a few us stay close, I know Luna, Neville, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry stayed close and I do know some of the members kept there DA coins. She looked around at all of us and you Ron and Hermione loved those kids, they were everything to them, then she looked at Emma said please tell Richard that Ginny and Harry loved Albus no matter how much trouble he caused, he took his parents death the hardest out of James and Lily. I believe that there is a way to reverse the potion but the only problem is that I don't have the recipe to undo it. Brittany looks at Emma and says "I think you can help with that, you are exactly like Hermione when you were her age." With of her friends looking at Emma, she said, "How can I help"? When Ron and Hermione died they gave everything to those kids, and I am guessing that Hermione gave Rose everything from her, Ron everything to Hugo that was from him, I think Hermione give the book the Rose which has the potion but Rose doesn't know that she had it." Then Heather spoke up "Wait are you saying that Rose, Hugo or any body else knew what Hermione was doing". Brittany nodded her head and said "No one else no what she was doing". "But all of the trucks are from everyone is long gone". Emma replied No I know where are the trucks are, they are in the Attic in my house I can look for it." Sam spoke up saying "I have one question, why does the battle of Hogwarts relives it self every year?" "I don't know to be honest, but I do know this years after the new leader arose and she hid all of the books, a new Prophecy came out saying "The battle of Hogwarts wont stop until the last of the DA is returned" of course know believed it because everyone was gone and I was in hiding that was the same year that I meet Professor Donald. Then Heather asked, "Did you believe at first?" Brittany shook her head "Not at first but as I watched the first year that the Prophecy came out then I believed it now I watched every year and it still hurts after all these years". Brittany said while looking out the window towards Hogwarts. When Professor Donald told be about Dawn I know I had to do something to protect everyone so every year right before the battle begins I put a spell on everyone to put them in a deep sleep and they wont wake up until the next day, she locks the doors and puts a spell where no one to hear the battle. I want this to stop it hurts too much, yes people should remember the battle and Harry but not this way. Amber realized that it was getting dark, "we should get going" Amber said. We are going home for the holidays next week I can come back with the book. As we were walking back we all could believe what we just heard, and Emma was thinking about the Memories that she saw.

Chapter 15- Albus Potter

The next morning Emma went down stairs to the great Hall, when she entered the hall she look over at the Slytherin table scanning for Richard, when she didn't see him she went over to her friends and asked "Have you seen Richard?" Heather looked up and said no I have not seen him then Emma saw Megan and went over to her. "HI Megan how are you?" Emma, "I am good, what do you need?" replied Emma. "Have you seen Richard? Asked Emma "oh yes, do you know the Hogwarts memorial, he is over there that what he said". All right thanks Megan, then Emma walked out into the cold air and headed up to the Hogwarts memorial. When Emma got to the Hogwarts memorial, she could see a tall jet-black haired boy. In the Hogwarts memorial it was quiet the only noise there was the blowing of the cold wind and there were old flowers. As Emma waked up to Richard, he called her name over his shoulder "Hi Emma"; Emma stopped "How did you know it was me?" "Because you are the only person that would look for me," Richard said half laughing. As Emma walked up to where Richard was she could see a plaque with over 50 names on it. She realized that Richard was looking at a certain name, which was "Harry James Potter". With a deep breath Richard said, "Emma, did you know after the battle they made this Hogwarts memorial. One day someone bewitched this plaque so when people from the battle died, their name would appear on this plaque". Emma gives a small smile to Richard asking, "How do you know that"? When you guys went to go see Brittany I went to the library and looked up the information". After a few minutes of silence Richard finally said "Emma you know what I hate about being from Albus's line". "What?" asked Emma, "That kid has a bad rap" Richard said half laughing. "Richard, Ginny and Harry loved those kids especially Albus, Do you that Albus took his parents death the hardest". Richard shook his head; Finally Emma said "You know you can change the meaning of his name instead of it being a bad name you can turn it into something good." Richard didn't say anything; he was just looking at the names of Ginny and Harry. "What else did she say about the potion?" He finally asked, "She said we can reverse the potion" then Richard shook his head "No, Emma I looked there is no way we can." Brittany said that when Hermione died she gave everything to Rose and she believes that Rose has the book, which has the potion that she used. "Also she believes that Rose, Hugo, Albus or anyone else know what she was doing,". "Really? But how did she know how the reverse of the potion if no one knew". Emma just fell silent, then said "I don't know, its possible that she tested it on someone." Emma, How are you going to find the book?" Richard asked. " Then with a deep breath Emma said "All the trunks from Arthur and Molly's kids and there kids are in the attic of my home but no one was been up there in years." "Why" Richard asked, with reply she said, "Because there is a ghost up there, we hear things sometimes at night." After this Emma and Richard just stood there in silence looking at all the names of the people who died during and after the battle.

Chapter 16- The Attic of lost Trunks

After being home for a few days, Emma sat in the living room of the borrow, her sister Alyssa had gone to play some Quidditch with friends and her parents had gone Christmas shopping with her brothers. Emma was not mad at Hermione for what she did, she didn't know it was going to backfire, Emma was more mad at the new leader of the minister of magic for telling them lies and making everyone believe that Harry was a myth and everything was a lie. Finally after sitting for minutes she got up and made her way up to the attic. When Emma got to the Attic door she opened it and inside she found lots of trunks all lined up against the wall. She could feel a presence in the room, but this presence was warm and she smelled something flowery like someone's perfume. Emma finally spoke up and said, "I know you are here, I need your help." "I am looking for something, I am looking for Rose Weasley s Trunk, and it once belonged the same one that her mother Hermione had." After a few seconds of silence, a trunk started to shake and moved it way to where Emma was standing. Emma got down on her knees and lifted up the trunk. In the trunk she could see two old robes one had an "R" and an "H", after looking through some other things she stopped and found a photo album. Emma opened up the album and found a picture of a group of six people sitting and laughing, she could recognize all of the people in the photo. Then she found a picture of Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting in the living room Hermione was holding a newborn baby, Harry was holding a boy who look like he was a year old. She found other pictures in the album she could help but smile as she was looking through. After she put the album down, she went digging deeper until she found a big book, Emma opened up and on the first page was a message saying To The brightest witch of her age, Hermione, I leave this for you. Please make sure you use this wisely. Professor McGonagall. After Emma knew what she was looking for she headed out her room, before closing the door, she turned around and said "Thanks, Ginny". Emma didn't know how she knew it was Ginny, she just knew. When Emma stepped into her room, she sat on bed looking through the book; it has to be her somewhere. After few minutes, her sister Alyssa called her "coming" Emma put her book in her trunk to take to school. When she stepped in the kitchen she noticed her sister looking at the Weasley clock, "Alyssa, what is it?" Emma asked Alyssa turned to her said "I thought I saw one of the hands move from home to resting", Alyssa shaking her head "never mind, I have something to show you following me." As Emma followed her sister, she kept thinking about the hand "Did it really move? Was Ginny really up in the attic."? As Alyssa stopped at the tree, she said this tree was dedicated to Fred Weasley who died in the battle as Alyssa said that she remember see Fred's name on the plaque. Looking closely what names do you see carved in the tree, as Emma looked closer she saw Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville's names and it said always remember in time we will meet again.

Chapter 17-The letter

Months went school was keeping Emma and her friends busy she has not seen Brittany since they came back from Holiday. Richard was really eager to see the book, one day when all seven of them had free period they all headed to the Gryffindor common room and showed them all the books. She said that someone named Professor McGonagall gave Hermione the book in her will. After a couple of days Emma finally sat down with the book and started to look through the every single page and every page had the spell or the potion to reverse it and how too do it. When Emma finally found the page she was looking for she was very disappointed to see there was no reverse of this potion. The next day she remembered something that Richard said, "Maybe Hermione did experiment on someone to reverse the potion". Emma looked through the book again to see if there was any lose paper with handwriting on it, "Its no here!" Emma shouted with Megan Potter looking over her shoulder "What's not here" Megan asked. "I am looking for something to reverse a very powerful potion". When Megan was looking at the pages, she realized something out of the comer of the book "What is that?" she asked pointing at the sharp edge hanging out of a page that was glued together. Emma looked at the corner and slipped out an old tan envelope, saying To Brittany, read in time. From :Hermione. Emma jumped up and ran out of the common without realizing that Megan was right behind her following her. She ran to where her friends, Gabby, Isaiah, Sam and Richard were setting, "I think found it" she said with all of them looking at her. "Found what?" Amber asked. "I think I found the Ingredients to reverse the potion" They all looked at Emma as she put the tan envelope in front of them they all gasped at the writing, "I seen that hand witting before it was one of the books that was ranted out a long time ago". "We need to go find Brittany and give her the letter. " Heather saying as they all got up and followed out of the great hall. "Where do we go first, we cant go to hogmades its too late" Richard said with Megan by his side. "We can go to Professor Donald she might be there" Sam said. They all went to Professor Donald's office and find Brittany and Professor Donald in a deep conversation, then Professor Donald look up and "oh what a wonderful surprise, what can I do for you?" Heather finally spoke up looking at Brittany "We think we found it the ingredients to reverse the potion " Brittany and Professor Donald both look at her and said "what!" We handed Brittany the letter and she gasped when she saw the name and handwriting. "Do you want me to read it?" asked Richard, Brittany nodded her head, handing the letter to him. Richard begun to read the old tan letter that has been lost for years.

Dear, Brittany

If you are reading this so much time has passed, everyone from the DA is gone, and everyone that fought for what was right. A new minster of Magic Leader came in and the world forgot about Harry. Frist I wanted to say I know Harry would have hated me for what I did. Secondly I want to apologize to you for my own selfishness and asking you to stay here and tell the stories of Harry. As you know Harry had been through so much in his life that I didn't want people to forget what he and all of us went through. I wish for so many times for my children, or my nieces and nephews to stop me but I never told them what I was doing. So I am giving you the ingredients so when you are ready to return the ingredients will be here for you.

Hermione Granger-Weasley

After Richard was done reading, Brittany had tears in her eyes, and we all know what she was thinking. Finally Amber spoke up and said "So after all this time Rose had the letter and the ingredients to the potion and she never knew" We all shook our heads. This time to speak was Megan "Do you think if Rose found the letter she would have gone looking for her?' Richard relied "Yes, Megan I do believe that Rose would have done something about it." "What are the ingredients?" asked Sam. Brittany looks at the ingredients and says "well those ingredients are easy, I will found them tonight and I will meet you guys at the 7th floor". We all nodded and Professor Donald told all of us "All right its getting late all of you need to go back to you towers". We all nodded all left to go up to our towers. As the six descendants of Potter, Weasley, Lovegood and Longbttom and two friends went up to there towers they never knew that there lives were about to change the very next day.

Chapter 18- The Return

The next day felt very odd, like something was not right. I went down to the great Hall was greeted by Sam, Heather, and Gabby "Hello, how are all of you?" They looked at Emma and said "Good' Then Heather asked "What time are we meeting Brittany and Professor Donald. "I don't know," replied Emma. As they were all eating an owl came in and dropped a letter on Emma's plate, the note said Meet on the 7th floor at 6:30 PM and bring your wands. Emma found that very odd, she passed the note to Richard, Amber and Isaiah and they all made an agreement to meet at the Ravenclaw tower and head down to the 7th floor together. Just as all the students were about leave for class the headmaster came up and said "I want all of you in your towers by 6:30 tonight and in bed by 10:00". As time passed Emma was getting more excited about seeing Brittany and happy that Brittany can return to her friends and her family but little did Emma know that there was a war that was raging on outside. Later that night everyone was returning to their towers but Emma, Sam, Amber, Heather, Richard, Isaiah, and Gabby were heading towards the 7th floor, little did all know that Megan Potter was following them. They all stopped where the black hole was, 30 minutes went by Brittany and Professor Donald didn't come. "We should get back to our towers, I don't have a good feeling about this " Amber said very worried. ""Don't worry" "they will come" then Richard realizing his little cousin "Megan! What are you doing here" "I wanted to too see what you guys were doing" Megan said as Brittany and Professor Donald came into view. "All right I got the potion, all I need to drink then all of a sudden "Emma, what's wrong" Sam asked as Emma got closer to the wall. "shh, do you hear that?' "No, I don't hear anything" Richard said. I recognized this memory, and then Brittany got eyes got wide and asked "What do you hear?" With a reply Emma said "I hear cheering and people saying Harry! Then I hear someone say Snape knows". They all looked at Brittany and she said with a worry in her voice "Its about began, the battle is about to start" All of then looked at her and Emma said pushing Megan "All right we need to get back to the tower". Then Brittany yelled "Its too late!" "What do you mean it's too late?" Richard said not taking his eyes off her. With a deep breath she said "Once the doors are locked they cant open until morning, I am so sorry". We all just looked at her and with that Emma said, "Richard, Megan will be your responsibility, what do we do now?" "We need to find a safe place for me to drink the potion but first I want to get all of the books about Harry out of the forbidden section of the library but first we need to go the woman's restroom, I need to ask a favor." Then all of a sudden we hear screams coming from the great Hall, "We need to move fast!" Brittany said hurrying up the stirs, we all followed her and we could hear spells being thrown. "How are we going to take all the books out with out getting hurt" Sam asked running alone side Emma. "All books are unlocked on May 2nd I need to take them out before they all locked again and this is the only way to keep Harry alive' as Brittany said "Harry's name we all heard someone scream. We all stopped and we know that the castle was about to be blown apart "Come on lets go" We all stopped in the bathroom and there was a ghost of a girl looking at the chamber. "Moaning Myrtle. Moaning Myrtle!" Brittany yelled and the girl turned around and said "oh, Good to see you again ". "What are you doing Moaning Myrtle?" Brittany asked, with a reply she said, "I am waiting for Ron and Hermione" as she said that Brittany sighed "Moaning Myrtle I have told you a thousand times that they are not coming to get you" "Why not" asked Richard, as Brittany was going to reply when a young boy with red hair and a young girl with brown hair walked in and went in side the chamber. With Brittany looking at us and back at Moaning Myrtle "Because Ron and Hermione are just memories, all of this is just a memory." With Brittany holding up the small bottle with the potion saying, "When I drink this all of this will be gone, that's why we have to get all of the books about Harry, and the battle I am so sorry" She said looking back at the young ghost. We all just when silent then we heard a lot "boom" with that Brittany said, "We got to hurry!" "What can I do to help?" asked Moaning Myrtle. " I need you too go to the library and put all the books in a pile, you know which ones I am talking about right?" With that the young ghost nodded and went off. As we all running towards the library, we could hear screams and see things being torn apart. I looked could see Richard hold Megan's hand tightly, Sam and Gabby running together. Heather was running along aside Emma. Jacob, Amber, and Isaiah running in front of them and Brittany and Professor Donald leading in front and making sure they all following them, at this moment I know this was a fight to survival.

As we approached the library, I could see that Megan was crying and we were all scared. We all headed towards the forbidden section, this time Myrtle was gone and all the books were in a large pile. "Come on quickly" yelled Brittany, we all ran to the books and we all put all the books in the bag. As we were doing this we could hear more screams and cries. Three books I saw were tilted "The rise and fall of Lord Voldemort 1926-1998" Then another book called "Life and times: Harry J. Potter the boy who lived." The last book was title "The battle of Hogwarts May 2nd 1998" and many other books. We finished putting in all the books, and Brittany said, "its time I need to return to my friends", we all ran out of the of the library and when we run out half of Hogwarts was destroyed, we kept running we all realized that Heather was not behind us. "Heather!" I cried, Richard stopped and looked at me and said, "You take Megan, I will go find her." That's when I realized something about Richard I never seen before. I took Megan's hand who was crying and we both ran with Amber who was next me and holding Megan's other hand. We all ran until we stopped, Brittany was standing in the middle of the great hall and she said tears in her eyes, saying "This it I must go, this you time you need to tell everyone about Harry", we could see all the memories of everyone in the hall, bodies everywhere. Heather and Richard walked in, as Brittany was taking the bottle to her mouth she took the drink and the memories started to move faster and Emma held Brittany in her arms. Then when we saw Harry and Voldemort final battle we didn't see the headmaster and other teachers and students behind them. As Brittany was dying in Emma arms, all the teachers and students could not believe what they saw. They saw Harry Potter and his friends, and all of Dumbledore's Army, the Weasleys and all the teachers. "Its true! Harry Potter the boy who lived" Professor Gallagher said looking at Brittany. When Brittany took her last breath, the battle of Hogwarts stopped, all of the people slipped away and the last things we all heard was Ginny Weasley screaming 'No! HARRY!" After this the castle began rebuild, its self the great hall was silent, the books had fallen out of the bag. Megan was crying into Richard's robe, and all the students and teachers were gathered in the great hall some watching the castle being rebuild, and some looking at the books. Professor Gallagher pick up the one of book which was called "Life and times: Harry J. Potter the boy who lived and his friends. 1980-2055 "So its true everything, we have been told, we were living in a lie this whole time".

Chapter 19- The boy who lived

It's been a month since the events, everyone now believe Harry Potter the boy who lived. As Emma sat down with her friends she saw the daily prophet title "The boy who lived, lives once again". Then another title called "Minister of Magic leader: Conwell forced to retire, might be put in Azkaban." "Hey, Emma" she turned around to see Richard walking towards them. "Hey, what's up" she replied, he smiled, then said "I just wanted to see how you were doing?' with this Emma replied, "I am great how are you?" Emma replied, "I am great, better then a few days ago, ready to go home" "yeah me too" Richard said as he walked away. Then Emma stood up and said "Richard wait" he turned around saying "Yes" "I just wanted let you know what I saw you did that day and I realized that you don't belong in Slytherin, you belong in Gryffindor" she said with a smile he said "thanks" then walk off to his table. Emma sat back with her friends and talked with them for a while, and then headmaster cleared his throat and everyone looked up at him and sat there in silent. "The last couple of years, we all heard strange noises but now we know what those noise were, it was the battle of Hogwarts. " As he was continuing he was saying "On May 2nd of 1998 a battle broke out on the grounds of Hogwarts it was between all the Hogwarts students and teachers there families, and of course Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger against the Dark Wizard and his followers. " These books are piece of History that we all have been missing, now its time to get this part of history back " he said holing up a book "I have put those puts in everyone trunks, and these books will be in the library for everyone to enjoy and we will learn about the boy who lived in history of Magic starting next school term. We all cheered and then headmaster yelled, "Quiet!" The whole great hall fell silent. After everyone was silent he continued "I have been trying sense make sense of it all, Brittany Syler was a Hogwarts student and a member of the DA. She was here when the death eaters took over and the battle started; she was in her fifth year when she fought and stayed here to tell the story of Harry Potter but when the last of DA died she went into hiding and had been here since." "The whole great hall was very quiet no dared to move, and then he said, "I know you all heard but Conwell has been asked to step down". Then Heather leaded over and whispered, "ask to step down more like forced." Emma just look her and said, "I wonder why she was doing that" They both turned their attention back to the headmaster who was saying " There are some descendants of people who fought in the battle and survived, I would be very pound of brave young witches and wizards who fought along side Harry and his friends." "And lets not forget the people that had died for their freedom and let them live on in Hogwarts forever". After the headmaster speech, Sam leaned over and said "Emma, looked up", Emma looked saw that the great hall sky was not a mist anymore it was light with clouds and she look down to see a paper saying "Thanks for everything, you are truly Hermione Granger's great-x3 granddaughter ~Brittany At this Emma smiled. A few days later Emma, Heather, Jacob, Richard, Sam, Gabby, Amber and Isaiah we all heading towards the Hogwarts train, when Amber asked "You something that Harry had that Voldemort didn't, that it made Harry not become like him?" Richard asked "What" Then Emma relied with a smile remembering the memory that she saw in Harry 5th year "Friendship and love, that's what Harry had. That's why Harry never became Voldemort because Harry had people to show him what love and friendship was." As they all walked, they all hoped that even through Harry and his friends are gone, he will live on forever now.


End file.
